


（授权翻译）Whoever Kiss Like This

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, S4混乱关系, 亲热, 小甜文, 开车小甜文, 成人向, 搂搂抱抱一起睡, 文末有群聊恶作剧提及, 有车 - Freeform, 淋浴, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 当男友大平祥生敲响房门来寻求陪伴时，金城碧海正独自享受着安静而神圣的夜晚。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 4





	（授权翻译）Whoever Kiss Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [kosameamagai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosameamagai/pseuds/kosameamagai). Log in to view. 



> 译者注：  
> *除了海平线外，还有鹤栓/房子大提及，S4关系混乱，但是正面h描写仅有海平线，所以就不打其他人tag了。
> 
> *原作标题取自一首歌（비비(BIBI) - 자국(Step?)），而且怎么翻译都好生硬，是我的问题sorry...所以就保留原标题啦
> 
> *原作设置了仅AO3注册用户可看

碧海正独自享受着夜晚的时光，沉浸在一本他少年时读过的但是现在决定再读一遍的书中。今天的摄影工作进行了很长时间，一回到家他就躲进了自己的房间里。碧海喜欢独处带给他的安宁与平静，这在他忙碌的爱豆生活中并不常见。现在的生活与过去有很大差别，不是说他怀念过去的生活，但是有时他确实很想重返少年时光。作为一个喜欢独处的人，他常在闲暇时间里读书，这让他可以沉浸在幻想和各种交织的情感中，这种感觉美妙，平静，又令人想起过去，正是他此刻需要的。

翻过了几十页书后，碧海被一声客气的敲门声打断。不免有些奇怪，因为队友们通常明白这时候他更喜欢一个人待着。不过，从敲门声中他就能推断出门外是谁。放下了手中的书，他起身去开门。廊灯的光线照亮了他的脸，也与大平祥生周身散发出的柔和气场交织在一起。

“抱歉打扰到你了...”祥生不好意思地开口说道，目光也移到了一边，“我知道碧海更喜欢一个人待着，但是...”

“请进。”碧海答道。他房间里只开着床头灯，昏暗的氛围使得祥生难以看清碧海脸上的表情，鞠了一躬后他小心翼翼地走进了房间。

碧海和祥生正式在一起后已经约会了一阵了。其实不只有他们，一起的还有汐恩和翔也。在很长一段时间里他们在彼此身上恣意行乐，纵情享受，随着时间的推移这段关系也变得更加亲密。迷茫于如何安置互相之间的感情，他们决定发展成更加稳定的关系。汐恩解释说这是为了避免混乱的炮友关系，其实他明白自己才是这些混乱的制造者。稳定的关系对于出道后行程繁忙的他们来说也许再合适不过了。

但是这样的想法成真后，祥生和碧海的关系并没有改变很多。四人之中，他们可能是最为内向的两个，从很早开始他们就相处得不错。但是这也意味着现在他们之间的关系更容易变得尴尬，变得克制。所以当自己的男友出现在房门口时，碧海还是有些惊讶。但是他一点也不介意，他可以继续回去看他的书，因为祥生是一个很好的同伴，看起来他也明白碧海需要自己的时间，因此并不会打扰到自己。

“随意一点就好。”碧海在祥生进门后先打破了平静，不是很确定接下来该做些什么。但是祥生还是没说话，只是伸出手臂敞开怀抱，发出了一声轻微的呜咽引得碧海转过身来。

碧海毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了他的男友，感受到祥生的手臂攀附在他的后背上。祥生在这熟悉而温柔的温暖中哼哼着，手指紧紧抓着碧海宽大的衬衫不让他离开。

比起去询问祥生发生了什么，碧海还是加重了这个拥抱，让他知道自己不会放手。他明白一定是发生一些事情困扰着祥生才让他这般。祥生有时会很黏人，但是远不如现在这样的程度。他本可以现在就放手，或者用鼻子轻轻蹭过碧海的颈间，但是此时此刻他只是站在那里，一动不动。祥生的手臂不由自主地颤抖了起来，身体整个僵住了，只有手还紧紧贴着碧海。碧海有点担心，把手埋进祥生的头发中温柔地拍了拍他的头。

碧海听见祥生吸了吸鼻子，他觉得是时候结束这个拥抱了。他松开了祥生，正纠结着应该做些什么的时候对上了对方惊讶的目光。碧海回了他一个“没关系”的表情，一条手臂绕到祥生的腿下，用公主抱的姿势将他轻轻地放到了床上。碧海尽量不让祥生看出这对他来说有一些为难。因为他确实不是团里最强壮的那个。但是为了不让他的祥生哭泣，为了能让祥生感觉好些，他愿意赴汤蹈火。把祥生安置在床上后，他把那本被他放在枕边的书扔到了床头柜上。书可以过后再读，唯有祥生是他当下最在意的人。

碧海的目光从祥生上方盘旋在他身上一刻不离，祥生也回望着他，满脸为他着迷。

“碧海…“祥生用沙哑的声音低语，怀念起碧海压在他身上的感觉。

碧海“嗯”着回应他，在额头上留下一个轻柔绵长的吻，然后躺到了祥生身边。像是知道祥生会喜欢一样，他邀请祥生躺在他的胸口。祥生翻身揽上碧海，碧海也回抱住他，他们的双腿交缠在一起。沉浸在碧海的爱抚中，祥生松了一口气，一股安全的，被保护着的感觉涌上心头。

碧海依旧没有鼓起勇气去问祥生怎么了，他唯一想要做的就是让祥生感觉好些，让他感到更加安全。祥生准备好时自然会开口，碧海觉得这样做才是最好的。此时此刻，他享受着两人之间的安宁，一整天他都在渴望这样的安宁。

不久碧海听到颈间传来了微弱的鼾声，祥生在他的怀抱里安静地睡去了。他们在一起躺了十几分钟，碧海只是听着祥生的呼吸声。祥生全身心放松地睡在他怀里，此时此刻这种感受很难形容。碧海觉得能让祥生感到自己被保护着是一种荣幸。毋庸置疑，他会保护好他的祥生。

碧海不禁把鼻子埋进祥生的头发里，吸进他身上香甜的气息，在头顶种下一吻。这一举动不小心把祥生从睡梦中吵醒了，不过他并不在意。碧海更愿意在祥生醒着时获取他的注意。

“天使。”碧海意识到他吵醒了自己的男友，“对不起，我不是有意吵醒你的。”

“嗯，没关系。是我不该就这样睡着了。”祥生舒展着四肢，伸了个懒腰，喃喃道。瞥了一眼时钟指针指向7点，祥生爬上碧海的膝盖，双手搂住了他的脖子。碧海慢慢坐起身来靠在床头的枕头上，环住祥生的后腰回应着他的拥抱。他的目光紧紧盯在祥生的嘴唇上，然后他舔吻着祥生的嘴唇，慢慢缩短了他们之间的距离。

祥生不怎么擅长接吻。但是面前这个男孩自带的温柔让祥生双膝发软，仿佛要融化在他的吻中。在他的爱抚下意祥生变得乱情迷。碧海伸出舌头侵入祥生口中加重了这个吻，引得他脑内一片空白。祥生都没意识到自己是不是发出了什么声音。他的双手从碧海的颈间向上游走到发丝，手指轻柔地纠缠着对方的深色短发。这种感觉让祥生觉得自己仿佛来到了天堂，此时此刻金城碧海就是他的天堂。

碧海松开他时，祥生还对这份温柔恋恋不舍，手指仍旧紧紧缠着碧海的头发，啃咬着他的嘴唇。当碧海把手移到他的下巴上时，祥生结束了这个吻了。他睁开眼睛，看到碧海抬着他的下巴注视着他。对视中，他看清了碧海的满目担忧。

“祥生，天使…”碧海开口，却犹豫着该说些什么。开始一段谈话并不是他的强项，但是当下他不得不开口。因为他们不再是不走心的炮友关系，而是开始正式约会的关系。碧海开口时祥生挪开了视线。他比刚才冷静了许多，但是依旧有心事挥之不去。

“怎么了，宝贝？”碧海撩开遮住祥生眼睛的乱糟糟的刘海与他对视，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。祥生垂下头，开口像要回答，却欲说还休。

“我…”祥生组织着语言，结果还是向下躲开了碧海的目光，眼神飘向了某个角落。碧海轻轻地抬起祥生的头，全神贯注地看着自己的男友似是鼓励他开口说出来。

“我好寂寞。”祥生叹了口气。

“明白了。”碧海再次抚摸着他的脸颊，把祥生的脸转向自己。“我在这陪着你呢，还有翔也和汐恩。”

“我知道你喜欢一个人待着，至于他们两个，你知道的…他们忙着呢。”祥生笑着说，引得碧海也轻笑了起来。

“说真的，他们干起来就像两只兔子。”再次陷入平静前碧海笑着说道。

“我想…洗个澡。”祥生害羞地移开了视线。碧海点点头抓过他的手：“走吧。”

—

尽管两人赤裸相对，但他们在淋浴时并不一定会做爱。更多时候他们珍惜着彼此，互相为对方洗净身体。碧海很快就注意到了祥生身上快要褪去的痕迹，尤其是那些在大腿和肚子上的。

“这是谁的杰作？”碧海沾着肥皂的手滑过这些痕迹，问道。有些是较新的瘀青，有些看上去已经有些时日，褪去后留下淡淡的红色。

“是汐恩。”祥生遮住了自己的脸，有些尴尬的说道。

“汐恩，是吗。”碧海的手扫过一块较新的瘀青，引得祥生发出一声嘶声。“在我的天使身上留下这样的标记，我必须得惩罚他。”碧海继续轻抚过这些伤痕，就着跪地的姿势在上面印下一个个温柔的吻。

祥生喜欢碧海和汐恩之间那种剑拔弩张的氛围，听到碧海这句话他的下身似有抬头的趋势。他乐于见到碧海和汐恩用吻来争夺自己的统治权，就像现在碧海为了自己说要惩罚汐恩，这句话让他无比兴奋。虽然这样还不足以让他完全勃起，但光是在脑中想象这样的场景就让他忍不住呻吟了出来。

碧海站起身来，开始替祥生清洗身体，在他湿润的唇上轻轻印下一吻。祥生也替碧海洗了洗身体。最后他们离开了浴室，带着满身干净温暖的味道，回到了床上。

祥生充满渴望地轻声叫着碧海的名字，唇齿交融间伸出舌头用力吻住了他。礼尚往来，碧海回应着他的吻，而祥生开始贴在碧海身上蹭来蹭去。祥生磨蹭着碧海的性器激得他忍不住在祥生口中泄出了一句呻吟。他们浑身上下只穿着内裤，这让祥生在厮磨间更容易感受到碧海的炙热。

碧海抓着祥生的大腿，引导他坐到了自己身上，手指摩挲着他大腿内侧敏感的淤青。祥生以为碧海也要留下属于他的印记，一想到他在自己腿间做乱的手，一阵轻颤从后背袭来。

“这么想要吗，我的天使。”碧海一边亲吻他一边轻声说道，祥生呜咽着继续贴着胯在碧海身上蹭来蹭去。“只是想要来一炮的话你怎么不去加入汐恩和翔也？”

“想你了，碧海。”祥生小声说道，“好想你…”

碧海扯了扯祥生的内裤，不让他继续蹭自己的下身。碧海在祥生自觉的帮助下脱下了他的内裤。尽管刚刚已经见过彼此赤裸的身体，在淋浴中互相爱抚，碧海在看到祥生勃起的前端正流出清液时还是倒抽了一口气。

“坐上来好吗，宝贝？”碧海在祥生耳边低语。一想到祥生刚刚多么忘情地磨着他的下体，他知道祥生需要一些从汐恩和翔也那里得不到的东西，比如他们不怎么让他掌握的主动权。“好...”祥生轻声点点头。祥生放开了碧海好让他去床头柜的抽屉里拿润滑液。碧海将之前读的那本书扔到一边，拿过润滑液，关上抽屉。祥生一如既往地美丽动人，就这样坐在不远处注视着碧海的一举一动。碧海注意到在台灯暖融融的光线下祥生看起来是多么惊心动人。碧海挪回原处后，祥生重新爬上了他的膝盖，双手抵在碧海胸膛上坐在了他的胯上。

碧海单手抓住祥生的阴茎，温柔地在指间来回揉搓了几下。然后打开润滑液抹在手指间，仿佛想要先把它们弄热一样。祥生呜咽着看着碧海为自己做着准备，然后抬起臀瓣方便碧海的手指在他身下动作。

祥生的小穴吞进了碧海的第一根手指，突如其来的异物感让他发出了一声嘶声。逐渐适应了后，他放松了自己手臂圈住碧海的脖子，把头靠在他的肩膀上休息。碧海微曲着手指在祥生身体里轻轻地动作着，引得祥生倒抽了一口气。但也惹得他想要更多。祥生上下摆动着腰肢自己操着碧海的手指，直到渐渐适应了这种感觉。

祥生贴在碧海耳边轻声说着“还想要”。碧海就又加入了一根手指，引得祥生在他颈窝间呻吟连连。为了不让自己发出声音，祥生咬住嘴唇，喘着气把头埋在碧海的锁骨里。当祥生逐渐习惯后，碧海的手指更加深入撑开，帮助祥生扩张他紧窄的后穴。碧海弯曲着手指找到了祥生的敏感点时，祥生眼前一片空白。他的指甲刮蹭着碧海的皮肤留下了一片红痕。碧海对祥生的敏感点了如指掌，也知道怎样才能让他爽到天堂。祥生不确定自己发出了怎样的声音，但听起来一定十分淫荡。

“嘘，宝贝，谁教你那么叫的？”碧海开玩笑似的瞪了祥生一眼，“光是操我的手指就要高潮了吗？”

祥生摇了摇头。“想要碧海插进来，求你…”他从碧海的肩膀上抬起头，“让我满足你，我…我会做得很好的，求你…”

听到这个，为了确保给祥生扩张好了，碧海塞进了第三根涂满润滑液的手指。祥生因为后穴传来的轻微灼热感而发出嘶嘶的声音，但他还是吃进了碧海的手指。碧海的手指在他身体里进进出出，那种感觉爽极了，很快他就晃着自己的臀部沉浸在这种快感里了。祥生咬着嘴唇极力抑制住自己的呻吟声，但是还是忍不住轻哼了出来。

注意到祥生已经完全准备好，不再因为下身的灼热而呜咽后，碧海抽出了自己的手指。他飞快地脱掉内裤，祥生在他身上半悬着身子方便他踢下内裤。碧海套弄着自己的性器，看着祥生极度渴望的脸不由得加快了手上的速度。光是在碧海的手指上抽插就已经让祥生热得大汗淋漓，他已经等不急想要吞下碧海的巨物了。祥生坐回到碧海的胯部下方，这样的姿势让他们的下身触碰在一起。祥生一边亲吻着碧海一边撸动着两人的性器，碧海的手也加入进来握住了祥生的阴茎。感到碧海完全硬起来后，祥生结束了这个吻，站起来重新调整了下自己的姿势。

祥生坐在碧海的肉棒上，一股灼热感刺激得他不禁叫出了声。碧海赶忙伸出手捂住祥生的嘴，堵住了他的呻吟。

“太大声了。”碧海有点生气地说道。并非不喜欢，但是毕竟他周围还住着其他人。他的邻居都是每天一起见面一起工作的队友。碧海捂着祥生的嘴感受着他火热的气息喷在自己手掌间，看到他紧锁的眉头中也写满了渴望。

祥生整根吞下了碧海的巨物，适应了他在自己身体里后，向后仰去亲吻碧海。还是让自己的嘴巴忙着其他事比较好，这样才不会泄出呻吟。祥生的舌头近乎疯狂地舔咬着碧海的下嘴唇。他小心地扭动着自己的臀部，爽得碧海也止不住呻吟。祥生的小穴又紧又窄，他甚至能感受到内壁上细微的动作。内心深处的本能让碧海忍不住想要抓住祥生，把他的双腿弯过来，把他压在床上狠狠地在他体内顶弄。然而碧海抑制住这股冲动，把主动权全部交给祥生。祥生知道怎么动自己才最爽，那时候连同他后面那张小嘴都会紧紧吸着碧海的肉棒不放。

祥生上下吞吐着碧海的阴茎，终于找到了自己的敏感点，然后开始一下又一下地撞击它。碧海知道祥生马上就要高潮了。他咬着碧海的肩膀，不让自己发出呻吟，但是碧海依旧能感受到祥生的气息喷在他皮肤上的颤动。按照祥生的节奏，碧海也跟着一下一下抬着胯骨让自己的性器研磨着祥生的敏感点。他想要和祥生一起高潮。

“要，要去了。”祥生埋在碧海的颈窝里呢喃。“求你，射给我...碧海，全部射进来。”在汐恩和翔也面前，祥生通常不会这般开口请求，他只会在碧海面前这么做。碧海爱死了他这样的反应，为了满足祥生的渴求他一刻不停地冲击着祥生的敏感点。

听着天使这般甜美的请求，碧海也跟着呻吟了出来。他轻轻地抓着祥生的头发抬起他的头。“天使…哈…你高潮的时候我想看着你的脸。”碧海一边说着一边继续在祥生体内冲刺，祥生也以同样的节奏骑在他身上摆动着。祥生失神地张着嘴，口水都流了出来。他的头发和刘海一团乱糟，下垂眼半睁着，紧紧地盯着碧海的双眼。临近高潮，他两眼发亮，迎合着碧海操他的节奏不断呻吟着。而碧海光是看着祥生的脸就要绝顶了，他一只手扣着祥生的腰继续在他体内不断深入顶弄着，他也快到极限了。

两人一起迎来了高潮，碧海的精液灌满了祥生的后穴，祥生也一股一股地射在了碧海的肚子上。祥生放声地叫着，碧海也跟着吼了出来，把先前提醒祥生别太大声的事完全抛之脑后。

从高潮中恢复过来后，祥生从碧海身上下来，精液顺着后穴流了出来。

“我觉得我们可能要再去洗个澡了。”碧海看着他肚子上的精液笑着说道。

“如果你坚持的话。”祥生也笑着对他眨了眨眼。

—

JO1群聊  
🍝 (08:16 PM): 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
🍝 (08:17 PM): 话说有些人能安静些吗   
👻 (08:17 PM): 爆笑  
👻 (08:17 PM): 原来不只我听到了 👀👀👀👀  
💪 (08:19 PM): 还好吗纯喜？你那边发生了什么？  
👻 (08:20 PM): 纯喜闭嘴别胡说八道，快看私信  
🍝 (08:21 PM): 好的景瑚!!! 👌👌👌  
🍝 (08:21 PM): 👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌  
💪 (08:23 PM): 在群里发言请注意用词。我想要知道发生了什么。纯喜既然你发了这么多ok的表情，我觉得你应该是没事了？   
[ 👽, 👻, 🍝, 🍓已读 08:23 PM]   
🍓 (08:26 PM): 我想知道发生了什么!! 🥺 拜托!!✨  
👻 (08:26 PM): 看下私信就知道了  
👽 (08:27 PM): 666666  
👻 (08:29 PM): 你也是

—

💓👨❤️💋👨SSSS👨❤️💋👨💓  
  
👽 (08:35 PM): 真有你们的  
👽 (08:35 PM): 小婊砸们   
👽 修改群聊名称 "💓👨❤️💋👨SSSS👨❤️💋👨💓" 为 "💓👨❤️💋👨SLuTZ4LYFE👨❤️💋👨💓"  
👽 (08:42 PM): 好好休息吧,,,,,, 明天可不好过  
👽 (08:43 PM): 🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖


End file.
